Elementals: Hell's Gate
by melodyangelica1000
Summary: Ken Joshima's fate was sealed when he fought in the Mafia War. He was supposed to die there, however when a mysterious girl arrived to help him everything changed. She now attends Kokuyo Middle and is at the top of her class, also proclaiming that she is Ken's new girlfriend. I suck at summaries-takes place after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc in a AU.
1. Pro-Louge

Elementals: Hell's Gate

Pro-louge

You wake up in a dark void; confused on where you are, you look around and see a bright light. You get up and you stagger as you get up, you feel as if your body has been brutally beaten. It hurts as you walk, you limp, you groan in pain, you walk towards the clear white light, but even your vision starts to fail. You walk closer to the light and you start to feel as if your body is healing itself, your vision clears, you can breathe easier, and you walk easier. The clear white light isn't just white but now a rainbow of colors, but as your body fully heals you see the light fading and fading. You run as fast as you can towards the light, and just before this rainbow light vanishes, you enter this light and stumble upon a library of a variety of colors. This library is large, you are in awe as to how many books there is and to the colors of their covers. Some books have red, others have blue, you see glimpses of white and black books, but the one that strikes your eye is a book covered chains and what looks to be made out of flesh and bone. You reach towards however...

"It's best if you don't touch that," you turn around and see a young woman. She has long beautiful rainbow hair; she is wearing old Victorian clothing when you look closer it seems to change in color, though however much you want to see her face, it is covered by a small mask which also changes in color. You stand there in awe not because of her ever-changing colors, but the aura she emits from herself a calm and peaceful aura. She puts her right arm across chest and bows.

"Hello. My name is Author, don't you think it's a peculiars name, is it not?" she picks her body up, and a smile is plastered on her face. "You must be the one who heard my plea. Please tell me your name," she tells you, you are hesitant at first, but you reply.

"..." you say your name, and anxiously wait for calm beautiful voice to respond.

"... is it? I will remember this name well," she tells you." Now let me tell you my occupation," she raises arms to somehow envelope the library around her.

"I write the dreams, the ambitions, the resolve, and the fates of all people from all worlds, far and wide, small and large. And this here this library is my home, this library holds all memories of those very people. I myself, I'm actually a guide so don't think of me as a 'god' you refer to. And as a guide I help lead people to glory and fame, with amazing lives foretold as folklore or legends," she puts her hands down. "Though this job is amazing, it does have its bad sides. Certain people have decided to defy these fates I give them, and it's all due to the fact of a certain series the previous 'Author' has made. 'The Seven Deadly Sins,' and the books that stem from it; Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Lust, and Pride," Her voice seems sad now. "Due to these books people chose to defy their fates and follow these evil books, and destroy their lives, terrible isn't it, and that book is only one of the many books that have stemmed from these evil books," she points towards the book of chains and flesh.

"Now you are probably wondering why I am telling you this, well it's because many of these 'books' have been stolen from here to the mortal realm, and no one must touch these books or else they will become corrupt and destroy the fates around them. This has been happening for several centuries now, at first it has started as a slight annoyance but now it has gotten out of hand. You are probably wondering why haven't I just make a fate for someone capable to stop this, the reason being is like I said I'm only a guide and people can easily change the fates around them. I already made several others with the fate to stop this but they all changed, I realized something though something I'm missing, something that I can't do for people with hearts," she starts to walk towards you, and when she reaches you she grabs your shoulders. You look in her mask, and her eyes are a rainbow of colors.

"I can see your altered fate, this undesirable, this putrid, this horrific fate you have. A fate of heartbreak, miss-trust, broken friendships, and worse this fate will only go on and on to your descendents before you. Though with this forbidden act that all writers do only if they must, I will save you and maybe even others that you may encounter," she puts her hand up and summons a book. This book looks beaten, slashed; everything a book shouldn't be through. "This book has been altered to this new fate you have, but this book will play no role anymore," she lights the book on fire in a rainbow-like flame and when you look at the book it immediately turns to ashes. She blows the ashes at you, and it seemingly envelopes you and it all disappears around you. "Now you have no set fate, save those around you, and stop this meaningless suffering. You are now a free soul; your fate won't be altered though your memories as a new book, but a trial must be placed first," she has two books within her hand. "Your soul and body shall be split in two, your goal is to combine these books," she holds the book up to your eyes on reads "Heaven's Gate," the other "Hell's Gate." You look at her.

"Your trial: you must bring strength to the one of emotions and you must bring emotion to the one of strength. This not only will affect you, but someone else who you will bring into this. And once you merge together it's your choice on what you want to do, however if you choose to defy this task or fail to achieve it, your soul shall placed into eternal Purgatory. I wish you good luck in achieving this," your vision fades and you wake up from your dream.


	2. A Beautiful Murderer

Elementals: Hell's Gate

Chapter 1: A Beautiful Murderer

In the middle of the night, you can hear guns being shot, shouts followed by screams, and explosions being heard at distances. A Mafia War had broken out, though it was being controlled in a set area, it was getting out of hand. Some unsuspecting passerby were shot and immediately taken to the hospital for care. Police couldn't do much; only limit how far this would be, though this only caused several people to complain about this and the efficiency of the police. Though no matter how hard people would pray for this to end it would, this Mafia war will only continue until either one of the opponents give up or the other is annihilated. This war started only because one family wanted to challenge the infamous Vongola in a war of greater power.

This is starting to get on both sides nerves, this had lasted to long on the battlefield was; the bearer of the Sun Ring Sasagawa Ryohei, the bearer of the Storm Ring Gokudera Hayato, the bearer of the Rain Ring Yamamoto Takeshi, the bearer of the Mist Ring Mukuro Rokudo, the bearer of the Cloud Ring Hibari Kyoya, and the bearer of the Sky Ring Sawada Tsunayoshi. The bearer of the Lightning Ring Lambo is not supposed to come due to the fact he is only a child. One of the six people has brought a few more people to this feud, the Kokuyo Group. Though let's bring our attention to certain person of this group. One of the six people has brought a few more people to this feud, the Kokuyo Group. Though let's bring our attention to certain of this group.

A certain young man was running down the alley clenching his chest that is covered in blood. He wore what seems to be a green uniform, but it seems irrelevant to mention since it was absorbing the blood from his wound. He was shot in the chest by sniper, and miraculously still alive though not for long. He was trying to head back to the base to at least get the wound closed. Though he was cornered by the rival Mafia, and had no choice but to run down the alley. A small group of them, at least ten of them, started chasing him. Down the alley they started shooting him; however it only grazed his blonde hair. Though as the blonde man kept running, his blood was profusely flowing out of him, though after a while he reached a park.

The blonde was losing blood fast and he needed to rest. He was losing his vision, his heart was beating fast, and his breathing was quickened. He found a bench and limped towards it, and as he reached the bench he collapsed. He tried closing his eyes and rest, but the rival Mafia found him and they lazily walked towards him. He opened one eye to see his assailants ten of them at least, two with shotguns, four with pistols, and the rest with SMGs.

"End of the line you animal ass bastard," one of them laughed boastingly, it was the one with a shotgun. "But damn~ you out of the rest of the Vongola have to be the weakest," he laughed.

"S-Shit," the young man heaved, having a hard time breathing. He moved his hand up towards his neck and grabbed hold of his pendant. He remembered he got it from that time they went to Egypt; he was in charge of scouting. A man just gave it to him and said,

"You'll need this in the future so keep it safe," was what the man in his memory said.

"Ha, Yeah right," he thought, he was going to die right here. He might as well relax so he put his head back and closed his eyes again. The wound on his chest was bleeding even more.

"Ha ha, at this rate the Atmosfera Family will be the strongest family and the Vongola family will be run to the ground," a man with a pistol declared.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Mukuro I guess I'm no use to you after all…" he thought, as they aimed their guns at him.

"I can't wait to see his body explode!" a man with a SMG yelled.

"Get ready to-," a man with a pistol was cut off. His shoulder was shoved by a bystander. The dying blonde opened his chocolate eyes to a breath-taking scene. This bystander had caught the attention of his assailants as well, it was a girl and she was simply gorgeous.

Her skin was a perfect apricot tone, her medium sized lips were glossed with clear lip gloss, and she had cold murderous eyes that were the color of silver. She wore something similar to a mime's outfit but the pants were silver buckle over-alls, she had black shoes and a black beret. The others were just looking at her chest a B-cup at least; however only one walked up to her, a pistol carrier.

"Hey cutie~" he sang sickly," This place is dangerous," he sounded disgusting towards the girl; to her he seemed to be a sick pervert, a sex offender with a gun. "But I'm willing to help you out for a fee," he slapped her ass. Some of them laughed and aimed at the blonde. However they heard him yell in pain, the girl had broken his arm to make it look as I if it was a crack on a broken cement sidewalk. It was done with no emotion from her however.

"Sorry," she spoke softly," I have a bit of a habit of breaking people's arms when they touch me inappropriately." The man with the now broken arm groaned in pain.

"Ghh… You Fucking Bitch!" he yelled at her raising his gun at her face, and right before he pulled the trigger, blood was sprayed everywhere. He shouted a blood-curdling yell at the intense pain, which caught everyone's attention. And as a repeat the girl didn't show any emotion.

"I'm sorry," she spoke holding the man's arm," I tend to rip people's arms off when they are murderously hostile towards me." The blonde looked at the scene his vision fading slowly, but he can make out the shock the group of the Atmosfera family had. The girl had just rubbed some of the blood she had on her hands on her sleeves, reached for back pocket and took out a pack of gum. She put it in her mouth and put the pack back in her back pocket.

"Tch, I get it you're the cavalry for the Vongola aren't you?" a man with a shotgun questioned his voice mixed with confidence and fear. Though she just stared at the man and blew a green bubble gum from her mouth. It popped and she retracted it back in her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked," I just went outside for a walk."

"Like Fuck You Are!" he yelled pointing his shotgun at her," This area is sealed from the outside for the purpose of this Mafiosi war. Only members of the mafia, police, or public officials are allowed in this area. What other reason are you here for than fighting for the Vongola!?"

"Okay you found me out," she said, the holding the shotgun smiled, and the blonde thought for a second she was here to help him," I came here to ease the old tenants of my apartment, they are quite worried this meaningless violence will spread over to the neighborhood; also the fact that their grandchildren are visiting." All hope for the blonde vanished she wasn't there to help him. This didn't shake just him the shotgun holder was furious at her.

"To hell with this!" he yelled, "Everyone just aim for her all together, she won't be able to dodge if we all shoot her together!" This was a perfect chance for the blonde to run, if he could but he was so weak he couldn't move. The group with guns aimed at her, but before they properly aimed at her, her arm went straight through the man with the shotgun's chest. She pulled away from the now dead man.

"AHHH!" a pistol carrier screamed," MONSTER!" he recklessly started shooting at her, all four shots missed her. She ran straight at him and drove her hand that she shifted into an almost blade-tip form, through his head. She grabbed his gun and shot two SMG holders head's straight at the middle of the forehead, both killed.

"Five down…" she whispered. She looked at the rest of them with murderous glares.

The second shotgun holder winced. "D-Don't bother with her, let's just take out the Vongloa! If we're going to Hell we might as well bring him with us." He ordered, however his neck was snapped.

"Attacking someone weaker than you," she said "How gutless…" Defenseless ran through the blonde's head. Nearly dying from a gunshot, being by a weak family, and having to be saved by some random chick, it definitely hurt his pride. Two guys had tried to shoot her down, but she moved effortlessly towards them. She kicked the pistol holder's gun out of his hand, and jumped to grab it shooting both of them in the neck. Dropping down she sprinted towards the two who are trying to runaway. Grabbing both of them and using their weight against them hurdled them towards a tree with incredible speed they were splattered everywhere. She walked back to the blonde and just stood there.

"How did this happen?" she broke the silence. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, his chocolate eyes turning duller and duller.

"Why do you care?" he leaned his back, not wanting to look at her.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"A g-gun shot through the ch-chest byon," he told her, his voice was shaky.

"Name," she stated.

"What?" his hearing becoming fuzzy.

"Full Name," she demanded.

"Ken Joshima," he replied. She spat out her piece of gum from her mouth, to the floor. Then she looked at him.

"Ken do you want to live or die?" she asks.

"What?" he asks.

"It's a simple question, do you want to live or die?" Ken's thoughts had revolved around the question. He wants to live badly, but if he's weak enough to nearly die from a shot like this would he be able to face Mukuro? "Well, what is your answer?" she asks.

"I want…" his visions blurs he closes his eyes, Ken didn't want to die like this, a dog's death," I-I want to live," he wants to live, but after losing this much blood, no one can save him.

"Good choice," the girl moves closer to Ken's face and puts her hands on the sides of his face. He opens his eyes to see her near him; if he had blood left in his body he would have blushed right there. Then she kisses him on the lips, a large yellow light envelops them. He widens his eyes; he couldn't believe what was happening to him. For one the girl that has just saved him and kill all of the assailants that have came to kill him, was just kissing him, and the power of her of Sun's flame was so powerful that it was healing to such an extent the blood he had loss, was being replaced by more blood. When the wound on his chest almost heals she drives her hand into him, causing Ken to yell futile screams of pain. She deepens the kiss and her hand reaches to the bullet in his chest. As she pulled out bullet so did she, removing the bullet from his chest and resealing the wound with her sun flame ability she stands up straight. Ken put his hand on his face, because of embarrassment.

"Wha-What did you do!?" he yells at her.

"I healed you…" she tells him," however at a cost…"

"What do you mean?" before he could say anymore, the girl jabbed the certain part of his neck making him pass out.

I finally finished the First Chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. This is a Fan-Fiction of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Comment Below!

On the next chapter: Ken awakens in a strange and dark place. Does this have to do with what the silver-haired said? Or is it something different?


	3. Ken's Nightmare

Elementals: Hell's Gate

Chapter 2: Ken's Nightmare

Ken's P.O.V.

I wake up and all I see is darkness. Darkness is all I see, besides that I can see my body just fine. I get up and my body hurts all over, it's like feeling Mukuro's Six Paths of Reincarnation all at once. I just walk forward despite the pain, and I see a figure in the distance. I run towards it hoping it might be at least somebody I know, but as I get closer the figure doesn't look at all. I actually shouldn't say that, I know that person really well, it's me…

"…" he just stares at me and I stare at him. He is recognizably taller than me and is wearing I think at least ancient Egyptian clothing. He smiles and laughs at me. "Jeez…don't stare at me like that it's creepy," he says. Then points at me, "Plus I don't like people weaker than me even stand near me," that hit me.

"I'm Not Weak!" I yell at him, or me, or whatever.

"Hmm, then prove it," he taunts me. I put on my Kong channel.

"I'll show you "weak" I am," I say to this copycat before I completely change into a gorilla. "Kong Channel!" I try to hit him as hard as I can, but he blocks it with only his left hand.

"Yes you're really weak," he tells me.

"Don't mock me," I use my other arm to hit him, but he blocks with his left knee. He's very flexible.

"I'm only telling you the truth," that isn't the truth I'm strong,"Don't worry a lot of people have the same fear, the fear of being weak," I'm not weak. "You use animal channels to change into whatever animal you choose, a formidable ability to be honest, for a little puppy," I'm not a copycat, but when I try to put more power in my punches I look at my fists, there not fists there were little brown paws.

"What the hell did you do to me," I'm not a gorilla anymore I'm only a puppy dog.

"What I only shifted your form into what suits you, a puppy, a little scared puppy," he tells me as he stands up straight again.

"I'm not scared of you!" I shout at him, and then I slash my claws at him. He disappears into the darkness.

"You may not be scared of me, but you are scared of them," his voice echoes. Then I hear footsteps and voices behind me. My clothes are changed to a patient's uniform.

"Ken Joshima," I recognize that voice," If you please come back here, we need to make more experiments," that voice it's the adults from the Estraneo family. I turn my head around it is them. I make a run for it, wherever I can go in this darkness. But it doesn't seem like I'm moving at all, because they are getting closer and closer. I try running faster then I tripped over something. They are close very close then I see a trident swing at them, turning them into ash. It's Mukuro, but now he looks like a kid.

"Mukuro," I say in relief. He turns to me, wearing a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," he says," Do I know you?"

"Mukuro it's me Ken, I may look older but it's me." I desperately try to tell him.

"Kufufu," he laughs," I don't know anyone who's weak," What?

"Mukuro…" he turns around and walks away, I try to reach him with my hand but he vanishes.

"It's like he says, your weak, do you think you can be any use to him," it's him again. My body turns back to a regular human. "Without those channels you have what purpose do you serve to Mukuro," no I'm not listening. "You might as well be an animal since that seems the only thing your good for," he says I close my eyes.

"_Don't worry_," I hear a voice, "_You're not the only one that's weak_," something grabs my hand and I open my eyes to a disgusting and frightful sight. It's very hard to describe, it was black but still easy to make out, it's figure was a small child, it had no eyes only black holes, no nose, and its mouth was a wide-gaping hole, however it had a circular form to it. I fall back frightened what was I looking at! I turn and run it's chasing me and it looks like it brought friends, but they look like mummies without those bandages around them. I'm not sure how they are chasing me, because some of them have no legs or feet.

"_Wait comeback, we belong together weaklings who hold no purpose_," no I'm not like those things I'm different. Then I feel something tugging against my neck. Something is pulling my pendant. I turn my head back it's that thing again but its color has turned a tinted red and it's "face," turned into an angry face.

"_WHY DO YOU HAVE IT_!" it shrieks making my ears ring, what was it talking about? "_WHY DO YOU HAVE HER PENDANT!? THE PENDANT OF HER CHAMPION_!" it yells even louder making it seem like my head was going to burst. What did it mean? Does it want this pendant? Then I feel something grab my feet taking off my shoes and socks, it's more of those things. No wait the ground its changing color a tinted red color. The darkness was those things and it's pulling me down.

"_Pendant, Pendant, Pendant,"_ they repeat it just sounds like distorted voices; it's kind of sickening to be honest. They are trying to climb onto me, I try moving my arms to get them off of me.

"_You're not strong you are like us, weaklings who hold no purpose, then why do you have it_?" they speak in unison; they tore off all of my clothes, and are now clawing me. My arms, my torso, my back, and my face. Am I going to die here?

"_Just stay here in the darkness with us, it's perfect for people who are weak, we support each other and we live for one another_," no not here… I'm scared; I've never been so scared before.

"Somebody save me…" I whimper. I feel tears coming down my cheeks, am I really going to die here?

"Do you want to live or die?" I hear a voice, but it's not in my ears it's in my head. The voice is soft and soothing, it's just angelic. The things are pulling inside their darkness.

"What?" I have an urge to struggle out of this.

"It's a simple question, do you want to live or die?" I feel them dragging me down even harder, and I see that kid-like thing in front of me. It changes its form and it now looks like the kid me.

"_No, don't listen to her_," it pleas," _Please you will only suffer if you go back_," I almost feel nothing now, all ounces of strength I had before is gone. I feel them pulling me in their darkness, my life flashes before my eyes, am I really useless? I think about it for a little bit, I cry some more then…

"I WANT TO LIVE!" the words come out of my mouth before I can even think about them. I see a bright silver light and I try to reach for it, it's just a bit out of reach and I hear these things screech. I don't even care anymore about how much it hurts my ears. Then I feel someone grab onto me, it was soft, and it pulls me up.

"_NO, DON'T GO WITH HER_!" I see it still in my child form," _YOU WILL NOT LEAVE_!" it grabs me by my other arm, then I see a hand go through its head, reverting itself back to its original form. The light pulls me in closer those things disappear and I see the lights true form. It's that girl the girl at the park, the one who killed those guys with the guns by herself. Though, when I look at her now she looks ten times prettier than she was at the park. She is wearing gold and silver rags; she is also enveloped by the bright silver light. I hear those things screech beneath us their voices fading. The girl pulls me closer.

"Who are you?" I ask her. Her face was closer to mine and she kisses me, the light starts to envelopes the both of us. I feel my cheeks heating up, and as she kissed me she pulled apart.

"You will know soon enough…" she says, I kindly let the light envelope me and the silver light turns white. And then I hear strange beeping, like the ones in hospitals. I then hear muffled arguing.

"Wake up you Bastard!" is that M.M.

"Argh!" I feel sharp pain on my stomach.

* * *

I finished the second chapter a little too fast and I haven't been planning it so some parts may not make sense, so please be easy on me with this chapter. Please comment below.

On the next chapter: Ken wakes up from a coma and he can't remember anything from the Mafia war or anything from his dream. He also meets a strange nurse at the hospital. Also after returning from the hospital Ken he sees the girl again. Is there something she wants from him?


	4. Her Name is Melody Angelica

Elementals: Hell's Gate

Chapter 3: Her Name is Melody Angelica

Ken's P.O.V.

Holy Shit! I sit right up after something hit my stomach hard. I turn to my right and I see M.M., who looked pissed at me, being held back by some I think doctors. Then it hit me.

"M.M. you little bitch!" I leap at her and attack her; I start by pulling her hair.

"Oh, your finally awake you asshole!" she then pulls my cheeks, and tries to rip off my hair. The doctors, who had tried to hold her back, were now trying to pry us off each other. When they finally were able to pull us off, they led M.M out of the room, but not before I had the chance to flip her off. One of the doctors looked to me and smiled at me.

"We are glad you are finally awake, we will inform the doctor of your awakening," he said walking out of the room leaving me alone… I curl myself into a ball and hold my hands over my head.

"What the fuck," I repeat in my head, what the hell was that, that dream? I swear to God that was the scariest shit I've seen. No not just seen but also, heard, felt, just been through period. I bury my face in my knees like a little kid would do if some kid just watched someone beat their family and there was nothing he could do. This is how I felt… That man who looked like me, just shoved me off like I was some ragdoll, the Estraneo Family there chasing me, Mukuro abandoning me, and those things those creepy ass "things" for lack of a better word. However there was only one good part of that dream, that girl who looked like an angel.

"Tch," I hold my head because of the throbbing pain. Why can't I remember her, it hurts just thinking about it. I hear the door click and scramble about myself to lie down. It was a doctor I hope; I'm getting sick of scientists.

"No need to alarm yourself Mr. Joshima I'm pretty sure you're shocked with your surroundings," he tells me, I think he saw me jolt around to lie down properly, and fuck these beds are way too soft. He gets a stool from the corner and sits next to my bed, I get a good look at him he looks to be in his fifties at least, he already has gray hair, and he has blue eyes. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners; my name is Dr. Columbus IX and I'm a coma specialist from France," he tells me wait why is he in Japan when he just said he was from France. "You are probably wondering why I am here when I could be in France right now," can this man read minds? "Truth is someone paid me and this hospital around a quarter million yen just to take of you," my mouth hung open a quarter million yen no one I know has that much or will just that far for me. "And it was from a complete stranger, it just shows how amazing people can be in this world nowadays," he praises. "But enough with that let me tell you why you are here," I listen intently. "About a week ago something happened to you and you ended up in a week long coma, and during the time you nearly had died of something we can't truly explain." What a week long coma? I was asleep for a week that would explain why that dream was so graphic; you usually wake up before the bad parts kick in. "Now let me just ask you a question," I nod, "Do you remember anything from when you were last awake?" Last thing I remember. Now that I think about it I can't really remember anything it's actually all foggy.

"No," I tell him plainly.

"Just as I thought, okay that's all I needed to know, anything you want to ask?" he says.

"When can I go?" I ask him, I really want to go home and rest there instead of here. He just looks at me with disbelief.

"You just came out of a serious coma and your more worried about going home, I think it's better for you stay here at least till tomorrow," he tells me.

"What why?" I ask him.

"The reason why is because since you have been asleep for a week you may have lost stability in your legs, you haven't eaten much at all, and I believe you should meet the single individual who saved your life," I groan a bit, I dealt with worst, and besides why would I want to meet some pedophile who decided to "save" me? "But don't worry, at around tomorrow you will be discharged and free to go," he gets up, "Oh right, do you want anything to keep you busy?" he asks me. I'm actually a bit hungry to be honest.

"Yeah," I answer,"I could go for something to eat."

"Okay we will have a nurse bring you something," he says and he leaves the room.

[Time Skip]

I just finished eating the dull plain hospital food they gave me, and it tasted just like shit! Well thank God I get out of here tomorrow, if I have to keep eating that shit I'll just die right here. I get to watch some T.V. while I'm here though. I'm supposed to get a visit from somebody soon; I think it's going to be the "hero" that saved me, if anyone else I hope it's Mukuro. Kakipi is just going to aggravate me, Chrome is just a bother to look at, Flan is just annoying, and if M.M. comes here again I'm going to kill her after what happened today. And then I hear some knocking from my door.

"Come in!" I lightly yell, not to bother people next door. The door opens and I now remember the girl from my dream, because that's how the person that just entered this room looked like. Instead of robes she had a white undershirt that covered her chest, a black unbuttoned over-shirt, dark-blue jean, and black lace boots over her jeans. Like in my dream she looked just stunning. My face feels a little hot now just looking at her. She then grabs a stool nearby and sits next to me.

"I'm glad you're awake," her voice is cold yet sounds almost like an angel. "I thought you were going to die both physically and mentally," that quote kind of took me off guard, going to die both physically and mentally, what did that mean.

"Uh, what do you mean, and who are you?" I ask her.

"I see you also kind of remember me, I'll tell you since you passed qualification," she says. What does "qualification" mean? "My name is Melody Angelica and you have just passed qualification to be alive."

"Wait what?" I ask her hoping she may clear things up.

"What happened was that you were going to die and I saved you, but not without a trial to continue living," she says. "You are now my retainer and you can't do anything about it."

"Retainer?" I say to her, kind of at a loss of what to say right now, one because of the weirdness of this conversation, and two she is just beautiful.

"That's right. I changed your fate that night and if that happens you have a nightmare of your fears, and a vision of me appears to make sure you want to go through with your decision," she explains," Cheating death doesn't go without punishment." Wait does that mean she is the cause of that nightmare.

"Then that nightmare you showed me," I tell her.

"I didn't show you anything," she tells me.

"But I saw you in that dream."

"You may have seen me there but that doesn't mean I showed you _shit_," she puts emphasis on the word shit. And then a moment of silence I don't what to say here she just made me sound like a fucking doofus right here. "If anything Ken I'll be attending _your_ school Monday I _will_ see _you_ there," the fact that she is putting emphasis in her words now is kind of intimidating and the worst part I have absolutely nothing to say right now. She gets up and walks to the door. "I hope to see what you are capable of in school, also…" she walks back to me and did the most embarrassing thing I have never expected to get. She plants a small kiss on my cheek and walks out the door without saying goodbye. My face is at extreme temperatures by now and I zone out. I hear the door open again and plenty of footsteps walk in.

"See he's awake now," I hear a female's voice.

"I don't think he's paying attention," I male's voice.

"Oi~ Earth to Ken~," a boy's voice and I feel someone poking me.

"Is he sick…? His face is all red…" a girl's voice.

"Kufufu… Ken wake up!" a demanding voice is heard in my ears, wait that's Mukuro. But I can't move right now I'm completely stunned because of that kiss.


	5. Game Start!

Elemental's: Hell's Gate

Chapter 4: Game Start!

It was a bright Sunday morning at the hospital Ken was staying at and he was getting ready to be discharged. Ken had just finished his dull hospital breakfast, and started putting on his casual clothes. His clothes were comprised of baggy brown jeans with a gray chain on his left hip, a dark red T-Shirt, and a long sleeve hoodie that was white with cerulean strides. Chrome was nice enough to bring him his casual clothes with her yesterday, but because of a little "incident" yesterday; he couldn't thank her properly which got Mukuro mad. Actually he couldn't get over two things that had him on edge. The first was the nightmare he had during his coma, he couldn't believe Mukuro would abandon him, but maybe he probably had this doubt in himself for a while now not only that but those things that had attacked him. The second was Melody Angelica the girl that "saved" him from whatever happened to him, he still believes it's her fault that he had that dream in the first place, but her beauty was astonishing so astonishing that he could talk to her properly. Mainly she was all in his mind, long straight silver hair, cold murderous silver eyes, and soft peach lips that was the main description he had for her.

"_No, don't listen to her_," Ken just remembered what that thing had said; "_Please you will only suffer if you go back_." It was either this or being trapped in that void for the rest of his life, and Ken was going to take his chances. He also remembered how she came to him to rescue him from his dream; it was almost as if she was an angel. However Ken was only concerned about going back home, so he got up to the receptionist desk.

When he walked towards the front desk he overheard some chatter that someone from the mental ward had escaped, however he wasn't concerned with that. He saw the head nurse on the computer, not doing her job and just surfing the internet and constantly checking her social network.

"Nurse?" Ken called out to the nurse, but she didn't respond, "Nurse? Hello I'll like to be discharged." This got her attention she wanted more people to leave the hospital as soon as they can, makes it a little easier on her end.

"You would like to be discharged?" she asked, Ken a little shaken about the sudden response.

"Yes Ma'am," he said a little shakiness in his words.

"Okay name?" she asked.

"Ken Joshima," he replied.

"All right K-E-N J-O-S-H-I-M-A," the nurse typed in his name. "Okay here you are," the nurse got up and headed to the back, a little while later she had a bin in her hands labeled "KEN JOSHIMA #348." Ken looked inside the bin to see the contents, his wallet and his student I.D, but also a large white box that had a blue ribbon on it. "This is a get well present from a girl with silver hair… Is she your lover?" This put Ken a little off guard and by a little I mean a lot, at first he opened his mouth wide out of shock, and then his grew bright red like a tomato.

"HELL NO BYON!" Ken yelled causing some attention towards him. This caused the nurse to laugh, his blush sub-siding.

"All right, calm down man," the nurse told him," All you have to do is sign some paperwork," she held up some papers, and a red pen. Ken took it and wrote his name a few times. He took his stuff and properly put his student I.D. in his wallet, and then he put his wallet in his back pocket. He decided to carry the giant box with his arms all the way back to Kokuyo Land. He walked out the hospital and walked into the busy streets, some people stared at him but when he looked at them they just stared at the ground or looked a different direction. He decided to ignore them, but he felt a little hungry, so he stopped by a convenience store, and got something. He saw that the convenience store had seats so he sat there; he had a strawberry smoothie, and a small hamburger that he bought.

"Damn, what the hell did this bitch buy, it's fucking heavy," Ken thought as he ate. "I might as well open it," he unraveled the beautiful blue ribbon that held the box, and opened it. It revealed to be a black iPhone and a black iPad both with a weird design on the back; a large white circle with a star in it. Not only that but a jet-black trench coated that had several pockets and the zippers were really the pronounced thing about the coat. "The hell?" Ken murmured,"This must of cost a fortune to buy! But what the fuck is with the trench coat?" Then all of a sudden a loud thundering *BOOM* was heard, and a downpour of rain had occurred. Ken found a note in the coat.

"I HEARD THERE WAS GOING TO BE A DOWNPOUR, SO I MADE THIS TRENCHCOAT, IT COULD ALSO FIT YOUR IPAD, FROM: MELODY," it read.

"Y'know she could have just bought an umbrella…" he thought in his head. "Will this even fit me?" Ken tried it on and it surprisingly did fit him, even though it was kind of heavy on him. He found the pocket that could hold the iPad, and put his stuff away. He left the store as soon as he finished his food, and began to walk along the now becoming empty district. The rain fell extremely hard that it kind of hurts my face, why is the rain falling so hard? I walk aimlessly around the town hoping to find a train station, but he feels like someone is following him. He continues him aimless wandering around town, hopefully this will have his stalker leave him alone. Ken felt like he wasn't being followed anymore and kept to his wandering, until he unintentionally turned a corner to an abandoned alley.

"Caught you now," Ken heard an old raspy voice call to him, he looked up to see a disgusting looking old man. The old man he was looking at had pale skin, many large dark bags under his eyes, he had several wrinkles on his face, his head is bald with plenty of liver spots on his scalp, and his eyes were yellow and bloodshot. This man had a straight-jacket on him to keep him from touching people, he also had no shoes on which gave Ken a good look at his long yellow toenails. The old man was staring at Ken desperately, like someone who had just killed someone and was ready kill everyone else. Despite this Ken wasn't really worried.

"What do you want-byon?" Ken asked setting up his guard. The old man laughed lightly.

"Simple to kill you…" He said. Ken gets ready to fight.

"What?!" Ken yelled at him.

"Exactly as I said to kill you, and your emitter," He said, "Oh but where are my manners my name is Armond Slizer, Rank: Knight Slayer."

"What the hell are you talking about? A slayer?" Ken asked Armond.

"Hmm… I don't see your emitter anywhere, oh that's right she left yesterday," Armond teased, "No matter killing you will be a breeze then. Let's Begin…"

"Hey wait! What do you mean-byon?" Ken asked him.

"LET THE ELEMENTALS: DEATH GAME BEGIN!" Armond shouted to the sky.

"Understood," a mysterious female robotic voice called," Death Game: 1 on 1, no interference from the outside world, projecting battle, magic and weapons apply, no time limit. The battle against Armond Slizer and Ken Joshima Begin."

"What the hell!" Ken was confused, this old man, and the weird voice out of nowhere, this all put off guard.

"Elemental's: Water, Shatter Rain!" Armond yelled and the rain falling on them turned into a painful downpour. Ken covered his head with his arms, to block the rain. "You see my little pray, my Elemental Emitter is water and my power is water, basically you're at a disadvantage. I received even more power by killing my Emitter, and even without my arms I can still kill you." As he said that, the items in the alley were either being pounded or shattered, all except Ken.

"Fuck, what is with this rain-byon!" Ken shouted.

"Wow! You're actually alive," Armond said surprised. "It must be that trench coat you have on, a custom made one huh? Well I know how to deal with people like you. Elementals: Water Equip, Water Slicer," Armond opened his mouth and the rain that was falling on him was turning into a curved blade, he clamped his mouth down and held the blade with his mouth. Ken couldn't pay attention because of the rain hitting, then pain hit his side. Armond had hit his side with blade but it didn't cut him more like hit him hard, that's when Ken felt the pain of the rain on his skull and immediately covered his head. "I see the trench coat has a special layer of metal with defends the wearer," Armond thought. "Thank goodness this would have been too easy if he died just because of the rain…"

"God Damn it! I'm going to die here if I don't do something-byon!" Ken accidently yelled out.

"Heh, it's not like I made this stage easy to move around." Armond told him when he turned his blade into rain, "First the rain around us is more than skull-shattering but metal bending rain that can easily bend iron. And second this rain can also turn into a blade at my will. It works like this a regular let's say a knight comes up to fight, I set up this metal bending rain to destroy the armor on him, and then my blade will cut him up, simple and easy."

"Is that what this is?" Ken thought," Some sort of strategy to kill me, if anything I can't move my arms, as soon as I do this rain will crush my skull, either that my head will be the perfect target for him to attack me, damn it there is almost nothing I can do…"

"There is plenty of ways you can kill him," a mysterious yet playful voice resonated in Ken's head, in fact it sounded like his voice.

"Huh?" Ken was wondering why that popped into his mind.

"Don't worry it's me, y'know from your dream," The voice said.

"You!" Ken remembered the humiliation he felt from his dream the fact of his own sub-conscience turning on him.

"Call me Iad, oh yeah, no time for arguments right now, that man right there will kill you, and unless you listen to me you will die," Iad told him.

"Why do you want to help me?" Ken asked.

"Because if you die I die, plain and simple, right now step two feet back and kick him away," Iad ordered.

"Why-"Ken stepped just in time because Armond had tried to slash him, he lunged a kick at him to get some distance, everything like Iad like said defended him.

"See, you can fight him easy enough, but you could have used a little more power in that kick, or is that all you got?" Iad teased him.

"That's not true, I'm just tired of hanging my arms," Ken rebutted. And started dodging Armond's attacks some of them hitting him.

"What does that have to do with your legs," Iad asked," Never mind, alright first we need the use of your arms, but you will have to put up with some pain."

"At this point I'm not complaining," Ken said.

"First step: think of a metal harder than iron," Iad instructed.

"Okay…Steel" Ken answered.

"Good. Now I want you to think of the symbol on the back of the iPad Melody gave you."

"Tch, Okay…"Ken thought of the circle with the star in the middle.

"Alright, this one is going to require some speed. You quickly have to put your arms down, and think of your body being made of steel and say 'Elementals: Hell's Gate Earth, Steel Clasp."

"But won't the rain-"

"Didn't you just say you wouldn't complain?"

"Fine Alright." Ken put his arms down which surprised Armond.

"What the hell is he doing if he does that his skull will be pounded to a pulp?" Armond thought," I guess his arms tired out I guess."

"Elemental's: Hell's Gate Earth, Steel Clasp!" Ken yelled as he did his skin turned to steel protecting him from rain. Armond's mouth hang agape he couldn't believe Ken could do this.

"Hell's Gate? Don't tell me his Emitter has 'that' power," Armond thought," But it still looks like he had sustained some damage." Before Ken had the metal clasp his skin the rain had at least damaged his eye, but he is surprised he can go this far.

"Good, you didn't sustain too much damage," Iad praised in a way, "Armond's Element is water so water attacks up to his skill can't damage him, but an Element such as Grass or Chemicals can damage him."

"The hell-byon" Ken stared at his body that was now a clasp of steel. "My body is steel.

"Yeah, good job keeping up with us Sherlock, now let's actually get to killing him alright," Iad said," Now do the same thing you did with the steel clasp, this time say 'Elementals: Hell's Gate Equip, Hell's Pocket Knife."

"Okay, Elementals: Hell's Gate Equip, Hell's Pocket Knife!" Almost the same thing as Armond's Water Slicer, the symbol Ken thought of appeared and revealed a hand sized pocket-knife. Its handle was black with a red hilt, and the blade also black, it was good for close range combat, but could he actually reach Armond, the rain was getting to him, and if he didn't do anything now he would die.

"You can use Equip? A newbie like you?" Armond questioned him. "I'm going to have to kill you now. Equip Water Slicer." The curved blade appeared in front of him and he clasped his mouth down.

"Ken you only have one chance to do this his water slicer looks even more dense and sharp." Iad warned, "If you mess up for just a split-second you will die. This one will constrict him so much that his ribs will shatter and rupture his heart."

"Is this the last time I have to take orders from you," Ken asked.

"So long as you can protect your own ass," he teased. "But that aside you have to concentrate with this attack, concentrate on destroying his insides, and say Elemental's: Hell's Gate, Hydrangea Constriction. This will work even better if you slash him giving some sort of indication of the hydrangeas coming out of him and like in the name constricting him, even a little scratch will be good as long as some blood comes out."

"Alright…" Ken said.

"But if you mess up, you'll be sliced to bits, no worries or anything," he warned.

"…" Armond charged at him with full force, but this gave Ken a good point to stab him blood came out of his chest.

"Elementals: Hell's Gate, Hydrangea Constriction!" Hydrangeas flowed out of Armond's body, and instantly killing him.

"Elemental's: Death game has been decided, winner: Ken Joshima. Rewards: Currency: 500 CC, Rank: Human Slayer, Gift: None" the robotic voice echoed in the alley.

Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been having problems getting this story right. If you like it please comment.


	6. Ken and Melody

Elementals: Hell's Gate

Chapter 5: Ken and Melody's Morning

Ken's P.O.V.

I feel the sunlight touch my eyes, and it kind of stings, so it's really hard to stay asleep. I open my eyes letting them adjust to the light. Instead of the regular Kokyo Land I'm used to I'm in an expensive looking room. I sit up to see if I can get a better look at my surroundings, however as I get up my body stings in pain. I try to hold in a light yell with a heavy grunt, I look at myself and I see that I'm covered in bandages with dried blood. My left eye hurts the most, but it also seems to be covered in bandages. I remember something happening yesterday but it's all pretty foggy, one thing is clear someone was trying to kill me, is that why I'm covered in bandages. I take a look at my surroundings, one biggie is that an entire wall is a whole window, the other walls were white, the wall behind me had a painting of the tranquil sea, the floor was white wood I think birch, and the bed I'm on is fairly large. My pain has finally stopped and I can feel the bed, it was way too soft, and also this smooth brown blanket that covered my lower waist.

"I need to look around this place for a phone and call Kokuyo Land," I thought. But when I try to get out of the bed I feel as if something is clinging me down. It was at my waist so I looked down and see apricot arms holding me, and I panic these arms look way too familiar. I hear soft mumbles and whatever is holding me is moving under the covers, so I try to get off the bed forgetting to remove the arms holding me. Unfortunately I fall off the bed along with whoever was under the covers. I hit the floor with a loud *thud* I close my eyes out of instinct, and I feel a bit of weight on me.

"What the Fuck!" I repeat in my head. Anyone would be since there is a half naked girl right on me! Wait… this girl was from the hospital, I think her name was Mellow or something like that. But that is beside the point because she is half naked and on top of me, I squirm in all directions hopefully she would get off. My face gets hotter and hotter; I can hear her making more mumbles, than I feel her move but…

"Ken your awake?" I now have a good look at her bare breasts. Not only does my head feel lighter but my face is burning hotter. Her face looked almost emotionless with some concern in it, the sun had reflected itself in her silver eyes, her lips were a soft touch of pink, her skin was light apricot, and I looked down to her bare torso. She was slim; her breasts were small but not too small, and dear lord please forgive me but her tits are a soft light pink… My head is getting even lighter, now just staring at her. "Ken are you okay? Your nose is bleeding profusely," her voice is really beautiful yet demanding.

"I- Uh- I'm- Um-Your- Uh-Well…" I continually stutter out nonsense to her, I sound like a fucking ditz. However I get no chance to say anything.

*slap*"Ken you fucking idiot!" the hell.

"What the-"*slap*

"You don't deserve to talk right now you bastard!" she repeatedly keeps slapping me to the point where I think my cheek went numb. She stops suddenly and looks at me intently almost murderously. "Ken who told you to fight Armond Slizer, a Knight Slayer," she says directly to me. I start to remember what happened to me yesterday, an old man came to me in an alley and tried to kill me, I didn't have my channels on me, and…and… "Ken go take a bath, you smell like blood, and hurry we have to get to school," she orders me. "The door to the bathroom is directly across the hall, you can take off the bandages I'll just put on new ones."

"Ok~" I stretch out the letters, my head is dizzy. I touch my face and I have blood on my hands, so that's why I felt light headed, my nose was bleeding the entire time. I walk out of the room and to the bathroom; it was a small, well big enough bathroom, to my right was a sink with a large mirror over it, the royal throne was to the left, and I could see the tub in front of me. I didn't really pay attention to the little things, and I'm over the tub. I take off the bandages like she said, and I notice all the scars on me. My eye hurts the most though, so I check the mirror, I wish I didn't. The area that is suppose to be skin isn't there and is just like if you would picture an eye, without the lids to cover it. Not only were there no lids, but little strands of sinew hung, and near the eye was just hollow. When I saw myself I thought I was seeing things, but it was right there, I look like I was in some horror movie that was way too realistic.I heard some knocking at the door, as I stared at the eye in horror.

"Ken I'm coming in," wait What! Shit shit! She's coming in here, goddammit I don't have anything on! What the hell! Oh~ Fuck! That's right the eye, how the hell do I cover it up? The door opens, and Mellow comes in.

"MELLOW, WAIT WAIT!" it's already too late. I expect a scream coming from her but she doesn't even gasp.

"Ken my name is Melody not Mellow," she says. "And Ken why the hell did you take off your bandages for your eye?" I'm generally surprised she didn't scream, shout, yell, or run away... Her name is Melody not Mellow remember that... I stand there in silence, not doing anything, at least she is wearing a shirt." Y'know if you want to walk to school stark naked, blood covered, and looking like a zombie, by all means go ahead I won't stop you," she says coldly. She walks to the tub and turns on the hot water and the tub fills with hot steaming water, she puts this weird pink rock in the tub, and bubbles come out fast. "Get in." I hesitantly do so, the water sorta stings my body, but I get in while there is a girl staring at me. Melody gets out of the bathroom, but quickly comes back with a first aid kit.

"What are you going to do?" I ask her. She gets behind me, and I feel something soft being wrapped around my head.

"I'm wrapping your eye, because your to much of an idiot, that you took it off," she says coldly. She finishes the wrapping and gets up. "I left your uniform on the toilet, please hurry up and finish."

"Uhh, thank you..." I say to her. She leaves the bathroom, and closes the door, leaving me alone. "Stupid, I'm so stupid."

"You can say that again," shit it's him again. "First she was nearly naked and you didn't make your move. Second you didn't even say anything legible. And third why the hell would you take off your bandages to your eye?" he stresses.

"What the hell do you want now," I ask him in my head.

"I have a name too Iad actually," he tells me. "But to answer your question, I came out to see Melody's boobs, nice ones too," I start to remember what just happened a while ago. "And I came out to say that I'm generally surprised that you were able to use the Hell's Gate Power so well. Maybe because of the blood you have, but that is besides the case." Wait the blood I have.

"What do you my blood?" I ask him.

"What of your family again?" my family?

"Alright you know something you son of a bitch, tell me now!" I demand of him. If he knows something about my family, then maybe...

"Too bad, I'm not telling you anything," he says playfully. "You just called your own mom a bitch, you should also get out of the tub right now," I look at my hands they start to wrinkle. I get out of the tub fast, and grab my dull green uniform. "Well I'm going now~" his voice faded.

"Wait! What of my family?" I desperatley call out. Anything about why my family left me to the Estranneo Family's torture, would be helpful to Mukuro at least in some way.

"Ken you done?" Melody bursts through the bathroom door, and I'm still naked! "I have to put on your new bandages ok," she says softly.

"Ok, but I'm naked..." I whisper the last part.

"Doesn't matter you saw my tits, so I see your dick, ok hold up your right arm," she starts bandaging me.

"Are we really going to school, to-together," I ask her, still a little embarrased by the fact that I'm naked.

"Yes is there a problem," she says to me.

"No no problem!" I hurry to say.

"Ok all done Ken."

"Thank you," I get up and start putting on my uniform, Melody leaves the bathroom. I finish putting on my uniform and walk out the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go?" Melody asks, she is now wearing the same uniform M.M. and Chrome would have on.

"Yeah," I leave the apartment, as we walk down the stairs of the apartment I try not to look at Melody's face out of pure embarrassment. I still don't really know why she is mad at me, but she said something about Armond that old dude I killed. Shit, did she know him and tried to help him or something about psycho-ness. "Umm, Melody umm, if you knew that Armond guy, I'm sorry or something, but that guy-"

"I have no sort of relationship with Armond what-so-ever, I'm mad because of something else, we will talk more about this later in school," she says as straight-forward as possible.

"Uh-Okay," we continue to walk for a while, then I get this weird feeling of being stalked at the moment. It's almost like that feeling that I was being stalked by Armond, will the same incident happen again? Melody stops suddenly.

"Ken," she says. And looks me straight in the face.

"Y-Yeah!" It kind of took me off guard. I can see her eyes looking around, she then hands me a map with directions.

"Head straight to Kokuyo High, I'll be there shortly, I'll have to handle some things here," she tells me.

"What do you mean?" I take the little map.

"It looks like someone is targeting me, so don't worry they won't attack you, but I'll be at school right on time so don't worry," someone is targeting her? What did she mean by that? "Go now!" she demands.

"Look I can-" a bullet flies by my face, but Melody caught it in her hand.

"Go!" she yells, and several bullets fly by, either she dodges them, or she catches them. I have no choice but to run away, guilt rushes in me. I expect screams and a crowd, but there is no one, not even police.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter. I wanted to get this chapter updated soon!

Hoped you liked it though. I also have some news I'm starting a new story, and hopefully I will post it up soon. And I will have the next chapter of Elementals: Hell's Gate up when I get to it.


End file.
